Dimitri's Email: A real boyfriend
by x-shadow-x-kisses-x
Summary: preview of my new story that doesn't have a name yet. Dimitri gets and e-mail from Viktoria on how a real boyfriend should act. Will he use it to help out Rose? One-shot for now, will be a story later.
1. Dimitri's Email

**This is just a preview of something that will be coming up in one of my new fanfics. This is an e-mail I got off my friend and I thought it would be really cute if dimitri's little sister sent it to him. Anyways don't wanna spoil anything, so on with the story!!**

**Ps....i also have serious writers block lol**

**On a random note my sister and mum are watching "the black stallion" and I have to wonder when they are going to get bored of watching a 10 year old running through the water with a horse.**

**Omg my sister just goes "no one talks in this movie." And my mum said "maybe the horse will start talking."**

**Random...i know**

**Disclaimer-Richelle mead owns all!!!!! Go her :P**

_Beep..Beep..Beep._

I muttered a string of profanities in Russian as I turned off the Alarm clock. It was Sunday. No training with Rose today. I groaned.

I wish Rose would tell me what was bothering her. Even though she insisted she was fine I knew her too well to believe that. And it was something other than the freaky dark side of spirit.

I wanted to go to her and make sure she was okay, but I thought I should check my e-mails first. I hadn't checked them in a week. But who cared about something as trivial as e-mails when the girl I loved seemed scared out of her mind? I didn't.

Still, I made my way over to the computer, just in case something guardian related showed up.

Nothing guardian related was in there, but I did have one from my younger sister, Viktoria. I cringed thinking about her. She was a little bit younger than Rose. I certainly didn't want some guy who was 7 years older than my baby sister to be sneaking around with her. Like I was doing with Rose. God I'm such a hypocrite. A perverted, paedophilic hypocrite.

I sighed in frustration as I opened Viktoria's e-mail, a little to grateful for the distraction. It read:

_**A REAL BOYFRIEND**_

_**TO DIMKA**_

_I don't care if you have a girlfriend or friend who is a girl right now.... I don't care if you are seeing someone or not (hopefully you are) but I got this sent to me and thought it could help you out a bit._

_When she stares at your mouth  
[ Kiss her ]_

_When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb idiot cause she thinks she's stronger than you  
[ Grab her and don't let go ]_

_When she starts cursing at you trying to act all tuff  
[ Kiss her and tell her you love her ]_

_When she's quiet  
[ Ask her what's wrong ]_

_When she ignores you  
[ Give her your attention ]_

_When she pulls away  
[ Pull her back ]_

_When you see her at her worst  
[ Tell her she's beautiful ]_

_When you see her start crying  
[Just hold her and don't say a word ]_

_When you see her walking  
[ Sneak up and hug her waist from behind ]_

_When she's scared  
[ Protect her ]_

_When she steals your favourite hat  
[ Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night]_

_When she teases you  
[ Tease her back and make her laugh ]_

_When she doesn't answer for a long time  
[ reassure her that everything is okay ]_

_When she looks at you with doubt  
[ Back yourself up ]_

_When she says that she likes you  
[SHE REALLY DOES MORE THAN YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!!!]_

_When she grabs at your hands  
[ Hold her's and play with her fingers ]_

_When she bumps into you;  
[ bump into her back and make her laugh ]_

_When she tells you a secret  
[ keep it safe and untold ]_

_When she looks at you in your eyes  
[ dont look away until she does ]_

_When she says it's over  
[ she still wants you to be hers ]_

_**AND REMEMBER!!!**_

_- Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.  
- When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go  
- When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her  
- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you  
- Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her  
- Treat her like she's all that matters to you.  
- Stay up all night with her when she's sick.  
- Watch her favourite movie with her or her favourite show even if you think it's stupid.  
- Give her the world.  
- Let her wear your clothes.  
- When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.  
- Let her know she's important.  
- Kiss her in the rain.:)  
- When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is; 'whose butt am I kicking baby?'_

_If you do post this in the next four minutes the one you love will :_

_Call you....._

_Kiss you....._

_Love you....... *wink wink*_

_Text you.........._

_Guys send as: 'I'd be this Boyfriend._

_Girls send as: A real Boyfriend should ...._

_and if u do not re-post this within 3 minute you'll have bad luck with the person u love..._

_Okay... you don't have to worry about ^^^^ that bit cause it's a load of crap but I hope you can keep this in mind when you need help with your special someone._

_Love, Viktoria_

_Ps. Mama wants you to call her_

Well, one things for sure. It had given me a small insight into what I should do around Rose. I read through it again, just in case.

I quickly replied to the e-mail:

_Thanks Viktoria. That is actually a lot of help. Maybe I can work out why my sort-of-girlfriend is so depressed lately. Thanks, Dimitri._

_Ps. Tell mama I'll call her later. I have stuff to deal with._

I hit send. Was Rose my girlfriend? I mean, we'd slept together a few times. We both loved each other. We were jeopardising our careers to be together. So I guess, Rose was my girlfriend.

I made up my resolve. I was going to go and see what had Rose so freaked out. I'd be there for her and comfort her in any way I could. Liek a real boyfriend should.

Then I'd call my mama.

**Okay, I hope you liked that preview of my new story. In it Dimitri doesn't die in the Strigoi attack. Its kinda like a "what if?"**

**Anyways, as for that show my mum and sister are watching, the boy and the horse are **_**still **_**swimming.**

**Wait, now the boy is getting taken by some sailers who don't want the horse to come.**

**Okay, now the horse is swimming after them.**

**It has just been revealed that the sailors are saving the boy from living alone on the island.**

**Lol anyways now they are celebrating his survival with his horse through a poem. Lol**

**Byebye!!!! **

**Oh yeah, the boys name is alec ramsey. :P**


	2. read!

**OKAY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I HAVE ADDED THIS CHAPTER INTO A NEW STORY CALLED "SHADOW KISS ALTERNATE ENDING"**

**PLEASE GO READ!!!**


End file.
